


The Last Will of a Willful Man

by HannaVictoria



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Distant Family, Family, Family Feels, Gen, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: Mayor Hancock gets word his brother is dead, and confirmed a synth. Which is much harder not to give to shits about than "rumored still alive synth". Then he could just go on his merry way, hating and ignoring him and otherwise going on with life. Now Piper has this letter addressed to him and she is going to vibrate through a damn wall if he doesn't open it soon. But what on Earth would any version of him have to say to him?





	The Last Will of a Willful Man

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that the implications of the Mayor actually being a synth and also Hancock's no-good brother, were never really explored as much as they could have been either in the game or in fandom.
> 
> There's a lot of interesting things to be said here. Anyway, here's one brief spin at it. Enjoy.

Piper stopped by the Mayor’s office with a letter. Not Diamond City, that office was where the letter was from.

         Hancock had stopped in to check up on the place after the bomb of his brother’s death. Whether he was mourning, the synth or the man… well that was the son of a bitch about infiltrators, wasn’t it?

         Bearing Piper’s previous evidence in mind no matter when he’d replaced McDonough he certainly reveled in being a real bastard.

         As to the new evidence she left it unopened, followed an aborted attempt to give him privacy but Hancock didn’t see much point. She’d want to know sooner rather than later what this was about and if he let her leave he might just end up putting it off, prolonging the whole thing and so on.

         It was address to Hancock, one word, in passive-aggressive parentheses that were so him. This man truly had been his brother.

         The first few lines were the obligatory “if you found this then…” followed by clarification number one, yes, he predated his mayorship. The whole letter had sort of a bragging tone like that, like you’d swear the Institute wouldn’t have lasted a day without him. In several places, he’d wondered at how they did.

         “Bastard was practically renegade.” By the letters assertion he wasn’t meant to do more than rabble rouse as a private citizen but circumstance and his own ambition had led to a large chorus of “I meant to do that” from the folks in the infiltration department.

         They got accolades and McDonough got to live despite going radically off script and he never forgot it. He never quite had that kind of success again and the younger generation in particular was starting to get wise to his bullshit. Not that the letter said that part, but Hancock knew how the ending went.

         “Pride.” Piper wasn’t sure he’d intended to say that out loud at first. “Yes, he did have a lot of it?” He smiled at her, a little less smug than usual “Yeah, He did. Not my brother, not the first one anyhow. Always kicking puppies trying to prove to himself as much as anyone that he was worth shit. I didn’t pay attention, thought it was the campaign that inflated his ego.” It wasn’t as if they’d been terribly close. If his brother had held his head higher one day than the next Hancock would not have been the one to notice.

         They talked about that for a good long while. What he hadn’t told her, was on the second page. In it he had affirmed that he has always considered him a brother and all his hate and insults were entirely sincere.

        

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I found this in an old folder and I cannot believe I wrote this. 
> 
> But it was good enough to post so hey, why not fill a niche no one asked for.


End file.
